


Souls On The Sea

by KorruptBrekker



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cuban Virgil, M/M, No Smut, Soulmate - compass, Spanish Logan, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KorruptBrekker/pseuds/KorruptBrekker
Summary: Pirate Captain Logan has made quite the name for himself in both openly removing his soulmark and being the youngest pirate to tame the Caribbean seas. When a young pirate captain known as the Sea Wraith rears their head, Logan goes to squash the bug trying to steal his title. But not all things go according to plan, and their encounter leaves them both dumbfounded.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	Souls On The Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the pirate king and la princesa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559506) by [ilovemygaydad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad). 



> -Spanish to English translations in end notes.
> 
> -WARNING: There is a moderately graphic threat later in the story. To avoid it, stop reading at this sign:  
> -+-+-  
> And continue reading at this sign:  
> /-/-/

Logan had been on the sea years and had successfully built up his reputation as one of the fiercest pirates ever to be encountered. It was difficult to make a name for himself so far from home, but in just a few short years he’d been known as the Scourge of the Caribbean. At age 19, his body count was unbelievably high, and it was said that those who encountered him never made it out alive. It begs the question who are the tale tellers if none make it out alive, but that is a conversation for another time. His tongue was sharper than his cutlass and it was said that if you stared into his eyes too long you’d encounter Davy Jones. Needless to say, Captain Logan, or “The Sea Whip” as most called him for his intolerance for stupidity and how sharp his words were, ruled the Caribbean sea.

But lately, there was a name creeping up to threaten his title. The Sea Wraith most called him, for he looked like an apparition and was the last thing you saw before being dragged to the depths of Davy Jones locker by the man himself and his unholy crew. He’d earned himself quite the reputation, just as Logan had, and it definitely wasn’t good. Logan would have to cut the nuisance down a peg and show him what a real pirate looked like. If he was lucky, he’d even be able to get the Sea Wraith to join his own crew. A man with that much power was good to have on your side.

Logan stepped from the railing on the deck above the prow and turned to his first mate, Roman. He was an Englishman that had defected to Logan’s crew in search of, as he put it, “An adventure worth a lifetime, and a legacy worth a thousand.” The boy was eccentric, and certainly dramatic, but Logan saw in him promise. He was good with his hands and knew his way around a ship like the back of his hand. Not to mention, he was but a year younger than Logan himself, furthering Logan’s legacy of having the youngest crew to date. All of his members were between the ages of 12 and 18, which only made them more feared, for teens could arguably be more reckless than adults.

“Roman.” He said, as he adjusted his square spectacles. His voice was deep and icy, clipped with the command he radiated.

“Yes, Captain.” Roman replied, his constant smirk starkly contrasting Logan’s stoic features.

“Set course for Havana. We’re picking up hearsay, then setting course for _La Fantasma Del Mar_. We’re not stopping until we find that ship and obliterate it.”

Roman gave a quick salute, then strutted to the deck. “Set course for Havana! Quit lazing around like the bilge-sucking scalawags you are and GET TO IT!”

The crew immediately jumped into action, whether it be rigging sails or swabbing the deck or helping in the kitchens with supper preparations. Logan smirked at the sounds of the bustling kids around him. Roman was definitely dramatic, but he certainly knew how to put the crew to work without a single retort, and that was a trait Logan admired.

* * *

Virgil sat on top of a couple barrels, taking in the refreshing scent of sea spray. He leaned back against the wood, removing his hat and closing his eyes, letting the wind play with the loose strands of his hair.

“Hey, Cap, ya just gonna sit there and do nothin or are ya gonna do your role on this god-forsaken chunk o’ wood?” His first mate walked up to him with a gap-toothed smile, his Irish accent thick and accentuated.

“Oh shut it you in-bred spud.” Virgil smiled back, waving him over. “What’s it you need Patton?”

It was odd seeing the two together, the first mate was all sunshine and rainbows, and the captain couldn’t be less so. Even their colour schemes contradicted each other. Patton had light brown hair, freckles everywhere and circular glasses that made him look both like a parent and a child at the same time. His captain, Virgil, on the other hand, had a thick shock of curly black hair he always kept in a ponytail at the base of his neck. He had deep brown skin, and shocking heterochromia. One of his eyes was an icy lavender, while the other was so dark brown it could be black. The two looked and acted so different from one another, and yet they couldn’t be closer.

“Just thought ya’d want ta know the Whip’s lookin fer us. Heard it from one of the crew, he’s got family near Havana, said that he’s lookin fer you. Wants ta tear us down, no doubt, feed us ta the sharks.”

Virgil’s eyes lit up at this, “Good. Let him come.”

“Cap?”

“You heard me, let him come. Now, excuse me pat, but I have some things to get to.” Virgil grabbed his hat and walked back to his cabin, mind already plotting.

Virgil had been crushing on the Sea Whip for quite a while, though it wasn’t just that. Virgil wanted to get one up on him, prove that he was better than that bastard. So when he realized that he would get a chance to meet him, Virgil was ecstatic, terrified, and plotting his days and nights away.

* * *

The time for the two swashbucklers came sooner than both had thought. Logan sat in a tavern near Varadero as his crew celebrated yet another victory. Logan was searching for the Sea Wraith and his ghost ship, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t still loot. He pulled a small box from his coat pocket and opened it, revealing a compass. It was a worn out old thing, with gold engravings around the edges. When he was younger he had met a sorcerer who could turn soulmate compasses into legitimate objects. For most, they lay on their forearm, but Logan wasn’t about to get distracted or spare anyone for the promise of love, and so he’d had it removed and turned into an actual compass. It still worked to point out his soulmate, but Logan could easily put it away if he wanted to. He snapped it shut and placed it back into his pocket, sighing. 

Just then a hand on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts, “Hola guapo. ¿En qué piensas?” The boy sat down next to him, placing his tricorn hat on the table. He couldn’t have been older than Logan himself, his eyes piercing, and his Cuban accent smoothing out his words.

“Nada de tu preocupación, Fantasma del Mar.” Logan shot, his Spanish accent coming out clunkier than the Sea Wraith’s had.

The other pirate captain let out a small chuckle. “I wasn’t aware you spoke my language.” His accent bled into his English, smoothing out every syllable.

“It isn’t yours. My people gave it to you.” Logan retorted, trying to straighten his thoughts. With the way the Sea Wraith had dragged his hand along the plane of Logan’s shoulders to outright calling Logan handsome, it had his head swimming.

“Ahh, of course. My bad, mi querido.” He smirked.

Logan was completely and utterly confused. This _rival_ pirate captain had just waltzed up to him and was now flirting with him. This made absolutely no sense, whatsoever. But, much to Logan’s dismay, he couldn’t help but admire the pirate before him. His piercing eyes, his courage to wear purple, the way his words seemed to flow, almost musically. Logan mentally shook his head. He couldn’t afford to think like this. “¿Qué quieres?” Logan demanded.

The Sea Wraith, with that ever present smirk, leaned in, his face inches from Logan’s. “What do you think? You’re smart, I bet you can figure it out.”

Logan willed his brain to think, do something, other than stare. Against his better judgement, his eyes flicked to the pirate’s lips. He chuckled just chuckled inching closer.

“What did I tell you? I told you you could figure it out.” And with that, he closed the gap, causing their lips to meet.

Logan’s eyes shot wide, his face turned beet red, but to his surprise, he didn’t pull away. Once he got over his shock, which was rather quickly, he leaned into the kiss.

Just as soon as it began, it was over, and the rival captain pulled away, a smug look on his face. He hovered for a moment before pulling away and placing a hand casually in his pocket, the other returning his hat to his head. With a wink, he turned. “Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar, amor.” And with that he was gone.

Logan sat, eyes wide, heart pounding in his throat. His rival had just kissed him. And he _kissed back._ Logan stared at nothing, completely and utterly shocked.

His first mate waltzed up to him, “Was that who I thought it was?”

“That was the Sea Wraith. I just _kissed the Sea Wraith.”_ He said in disbelief, adjusting his spectacles

“Well did you at least get a name out of him?” Roman asked, eyes alight.

“Not at all..” Just then, Logan’s expression contorted in rage. “That lily-livered, hornswoggling SON OF A BITCH!”

“What? What happened?”

“That motherfucker of a swashbuckler just stole my fucking compass!”

Roman’s eyes widened. Before he had a chance to voice his reactions, Logan was out the door, storming towards the docks.

* * *

Virgil swiftly scaled up the ladder, hopping aboard ship, a dopey grin on his face. Patton was pacing the deck when he arrived.

“Alright, what’d ya do ta that skallywag in there?” Patton asked, curiosity lighting up his eyes.

“I stole his soulmate compass.” Virgil grinned.

It was common knowledge that the Sea Whip had removed his compass and made it physical, but no one had ever had the balls to steal it. Until now. Virgil was buzzing with adrenaline.

“Wha- HOW?!”

“I kissed the fucker. And he fucking kissed me back. Never thought he’d do that in a million years, but here we are.” Virgil said, speech speeding up out of sheer disbelief and excitement. 

“So, what’re ya gonna do with it?”

“Not a clue, but we might as well see where it points, right?”

Patton, nodding eagerly, watched as Virgil opened the compass. His eyes widened and he stepped around, turning the compass in his hands. “Holy shit.”

“What? Where does it point?” Patton was bouncing up and down at this point.

With a look of utter shock on his face, Virgil held up the compass for Patton to see. Without a doubt, it was pointing to Virgil.

“OhmyGod.” Patton breathed.

Just then, both froze as a figure climbed aboard. As soon as he arrived on the deck, he drew his cutlass. “We meet again, _querido.”_ the Sea Whip spat, his ocean eyes trained on Virgil.

Another boy, about his age, appeared behind him. “Return the possession and no one gets hurt.” He commanded.

Virgil glanced at the compass in his hand, still in shock that he was this man’s soulmate. There was no way. He had to check his own compass. It must be a mistake. Virgil went to roll up his sleeve, and without a second thought, the Sea Whip pulled out his flintlock.

-+-+-

“Move. I dare you.” He challenged, his voice hard and cold as ice. When Virgil stood still he continued. “Good. Now here’s what’s going to happen. You, are going to hand me my compass. If you don’t, I’ll blow a hole in your arm, have my first mate tie you up, and have you watch as I take over your sorry excuse for a ship. Then, I’ll slice the skin off your forearm and kill you myself. Understood?”

/-/-/

Virgil gulped and nodded. He could usually take threats, but there was something truly terrifying about how calm the Sea Whip was in all this. Virgil now understood why people were so afraid of him. This man was entirely in control. He wasn’t blinded by rage, his head was cleared by it. It wasn’t red hot, it was a chilling icy blue that radiated around him. Virgil slowly set the compass down and kicked it towards the Sea Whip.

He picked it up, his lips quirked slightly, and flipped it open. The small smile disappeared as he looked up at Virgil, down at his compass, and then up again. His eyes flicked to Virgil’s forearm, almost in a question. Virgil shucked off his coat slowly and cautiously rolled up the sleeve of his shirt, looking down at the glowing white compass on his forearm. It was pointed at the rival captain.

Both of the captains looked down at each other’s compasses, confusion and shock painting their faces. Their first mates, on the other hand, locked eyes, exchanging grins.

Virgil put his hand out carefully, still wary of the pirate standing before him. “Virgil. Virgil Diaz.”

The Sea Whip took it, firmly shaking the hand of his soulmate. “Logan. Alvarez.”

Virgil looked at Logan, with his ocean eyes and the dash of freckles across his cheeks. He smirked. “That was one hell of a kiss.”

“I certainly hope it won’t be the last.” He retorted, the slight smile returning.

“That’s up to you, amor. Are you strong enough to make the first move?”

With that, Logan pulled Virgil close, his eyes crackling with energy. “Is that a challenge?”

“What else would it be?”

With that, Logan swiftly removed Virgil’s tricorn, kissing him once more. A couple cheers and whoops sounded from the ship, but most were completely shocked at the whole exchange.

Logan pulled away, and Virgil could see the gears clicking behind his eyes. “This changes things.”

“It does. You don’t want the whole Caribbean to know you’ve gone soft.”

Logan cocked an eyebrow and Virgil just grinned smugly in return.

“Come to my quarters, we have much to discuss.” Logan released Virgil, moving to depart from the ship.

“Why not converse in mine?”

“Because I can’t be seen in the same cabin as the man who wants to steal my title.” He said matter-of-factly. “Besides,” he turned. “I have some rearranging to do if we’re going to be sharing quarters. And, I can count on Roman to keep the crew in line in case we want to engage in.. other activities.” He winked.

Virgil stood frozen for a split second. This smooth bastard. “I’ll defect on one condition. Patton comes too.”

Logan looked Patton up and down. “Roman, he’s your responsibility.”

Roman nodded swiftly and beamed as he and Patton began to chat.

Logan walked swiftly to his ship, chuckling slightly to himself as he pushed his spectacles up his nose. He’d gotten more than he’d wanted in the end. The little thorn in his side was now for him instead of against him, and he’d found his soulmate, all in the span of a night. There truly was nothing like the life of a pirate.

* * *

The rest, as you know, is history. Virgil defected and the two became the most feared co-captains to ever sail the Caribbean. They looted and pillaged and did it all within each other's company. Some would think that because their relationship was public, there would be more attacks on them, but in reality is was the exact opposite. Two of the world's greatest pirates teaming up? No one would dare cross them. So when the time came to retire, they certainly did in style. Though, it is said, that they still roam the seas to date. Maybe not as often as before, but some sailors still claim to see _La Fantasma Del Mar,_ the duo striking fear into even the boldest of sailors.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> La Fantasma Del Mar -- The Ghost of the Sea  
> Hola guapo. ¿En qué piensas? -- Hello handsome. What's on your mind?  
> Nada de tu preocupación, Fantasma del Mar. -- Nothing of your concern, Sea Wraith.  
> Querido -- Darling  
> ¿Qué quieres? -- What do you want?  
> Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar, amor. -- Until we meet again, love.  
> Amor -- Love


End file.
